


She Looks Like

by QueenHimiko



Series: Slayers: Baby Blues [2]
Category: The Slayers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going home to Zefiria, Luna decides to get to know her niece better. Minor mentions of breastfeeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own The Slayers

The trip home to Zefiria had gone surprisingly well. Lucia turned out to be a good little traveler, strapped as she was into a carrier so that she was bundled to Lina’s chest, making nursing while walking easy. They actually made better time than expected, though it was a relief to be safe in Zefiel City. While they had stuck to the safest of roads and had not left until Lina’s powers were at full strength, it was still nerve wracking to travel with such a young infant.

Still, Lina was starting to come to terms with the fact that six months in Seyruun and six months in Zefiel City just might not be possible anymore. And as they had spent a butt load of money on their home in Zefiel City, it would be wiser to stay there longer.

_So this is settling down._ Lina thought to herself as she changed the umpteenth diaper that morning. Lucia was being unusually prolific that morning and Lina was starting to feel that if she had to change one more diaper she would lose her mind. It didn’t help that Lucia spent the majority of her time latched to Lina’s chest and it hadn’t been since before her third trimester of pregnancy that she truly felt as though she had gotten a full night’s rest. And while Lina yearned to get back into her research projects, she was painfully aware that her mental acuity was seriously lacking at that minute to do so.

She put Lucia’s dress back on, picked her up and walked with her to the living room. Gourry was at work, and she envied his ability to get out of the house every now and then while she was stuck at home with the baby. She sat down on the couch and propped her legs up as Lucia nuzzled at her breasts. Of course she was hungry. Lina unbuttoned her shirt and got her to latch on and picked up a book. Lately she had been reading the trashiest of books because they were also lightweight and did not tire her wrist out so much. That, and it was all that her tired out brain could do to follow their simple plots. Still, they helped the hours she spent nursing fly by.

She’d gotten about half way through the book when someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” Lina said.

Luna walked in. “Sis?” Lina asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to take you out to lunch and get to know my niece better.” Luna said matter-of-factly as Lucia unlatched and turned to stare at the newcomer.

“You paying?” Lina asked as she buttoned her shirt.

“Only if you give me my niece.”

“Only if you give her back.” Lina said with a sigh as she handed Lucia to her and got up. “I want to go to Hajika’s Diner.”

“What makes you think I’m letting you choose the place?” she asked as they left the house.

Lina sighed, “Let me guess, you have a buy one meal, get one free for Pohi’s again, don’t you?”

“Well, with the way you eat…”

“Hey!”

“I’m just stating a fact.” Luna said as she perched Lucia on her shoulder so she could burp her.

“Luna! Lina!” A voice called out, and both sisters turned to stare at a woman about their age who was running up to greet them.

“Oh, hi Diane. When did you get back?” Luna said.

“Just this morning.” Diane said a bit breathlessly, “I was away for longer than I thought I’d be. But it’s good to see both of you! And who’s this?” She said as she reached her hands out to hold the baby, and Luna obligingly handed her over, saying as she did, “This is Lucia, the newest member of the family.”

“Oh my goodness, Luna! I didn’t even know you were with someone! What a beautiful baby, she looks just like you! Um, Lina, are you all right?”

Lina had gone as red as her hair as her hands clenched into fists at her side. Anger seemed to steam off of her in waves as she seethed, “She’s MY daughter.” Lina spoke, her voice low and deadly as she screamed, “And she does not look a thing like Sis!”


End file.
